mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Tower of Terror
After collecting 30 Shining Stars in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars, Mario can enter Bowser's first hideout. This lava filled tower is located in the brown tower directly behind where Mario starts in Shine City. This tower has a singular star door unlike the identical one on the opposite side of the first overworld. This fortress is a giant building which Mario must scale using the platforms around it, while trying to avoid falling into the lava bellow. At the very top is Bowser. There are also 4 other stars hiding here for Mario to collect. Path to Bowser Mario starts on the very bottom of the castle, and must move fast as it is directly in the path of a bouncing fire. Avoid it and start heading up the red carpeted platforms against the fortress wall. After crossing them, there is a "!" switch which will spawn 2 blocks leading to next wall. Avoid the Snufit and Mr. I and into the center of the building. Follow the path winding through the lava and make it outside at the other end. The next couple of slopes that lead upward are not steep, however Mario must triple jump to avoid lava flowing through them.. At the top of the first slope are some jagged platforms which lead to another slope like the first. From the top there is a small wall Mario can Wall-kick up. This leads to the roof which has many black platforms as well as lava going through parts of it. Though there is a lot of up here, the wall that Mario must wall kick up is diagonal from where he came up, on the high wall in the center. At the top is the pipe which leads to Bowser Bowser is identical to how he is in vanilla Mario 64, just with different dialogue. Just grab his tail, spin him a few time, and throw Bowser into one of the 4 bombs. Missions Star 1: Castle Tower Besides the pipe on top of the Tower of Terror, there are many other castle towers which Mario can jump to. One of these has a very obvious star on top of it. Just get back to the top of the castle and long jump to this tower. Star 2: Lava Stream While also back on top of the tower Mario will notice streams of lava going through the lower roof. One of these lava streams starts in the center, under where the stairs leading to Bowser's pipe is, then makes a path off of the castle. If Mario looks over the side, he will see another star on the side of the castle where the lava flows off of it. Star 3: Secret Room Requires Vanish Cap from Stormy Skyway. '''When Mario defeats Bowser, he mentions a secret room in this level that he is glad Mario didn't find (unless he did, of course). He also mentions it involves using the Vanish Cap. Find the Vanish Cap box along the side of the lower roof, near where the lava path that comes from the center of this area. If Mario looks off the side of the wall, he will see a giant painting of a Goomba. Mario can go through this when equipped with the cap. Inside are many pictures of Paper Peach as well as another star. '''Star 4: Red Coins Mario must collect red coins scattered throughout the fortress. Unlike most levels, this stage contains nine '''coins instead of the usual 8. Due to this the red coin counter on the pause menu does '''not '''work. Their locations are as follows: # On the starting platform # Next to the "!" Switch # Directly after the Mr.I and Snufit, around a corner # Above some lava when going through the center of the fortress # Above the lava flow going through the first upwards slope # Next to the first wall kick wall # When on the lower roof, next to a black wall near where Mario wall kicks to the top # Above the pit of lava in the center of the lower roof # Before the ruins next to the pipe When Mario collects all 9, the star appears near the pipe '''Enemies * Goomba * Bully * Skuttlebug * Mr.I * Snufit * Grand Goomba * Kuromame Trivia * The pictures of Peach in the 'secret room' are from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Level Category:Bowser Level Category:Fortress Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Paper Mario